kingdom's hope(Cover made by Nazo677 on DeviantArt)
by Miiv12
Summary: (This fanfiction is based on an AU created by Ask the great Papyrus from Tumblr.) Prince Papyrus has never seen the world beyond the castle,his brother has never allowed him to leave, claiming that keeping him inside is the only way to keep him safe. The young skeleton cant take it anymore and decides that he is old enough to make his own decisions. But is he ready for the world?
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is based on an AU created by Ask the great Papyrus from Tumblr.**  
 **Keep in mind that this is a side project,so i wont be updating that often,**  
 **but i will do my best.**

Once upon a time,earth was inhabited by two races,humans and monsters.  
For as long as they could remember,they had lived together in peace and harmony.  
The races were led by their kings,who were very different from each other.

The Monster king,was a tall slender skeleton,but he was not only a king,he was also an inventor.  
He was most definitely one of the smartest monsters around,and during his life had created many inventions  
that both monsters and humans benefited from.  
But even though smart,he could also be naive,not a fool mind you,but  
sometimes he could be just a little too generous.

The human king,was a man who belived that humans were better than monsters.  
Yes he was a good king to his people,but was rather unfair and cold towards monsters.  
But he was jelous,jelous that monsters lived longer than humans,  
many lived past centuries,some were even  
considered immortal,he was jelous of their magical abilities.

He belived that one day,the monsters would rise up against humans,  
trying to take their place as the master race.  
And he was not going to let that happen.

He worked slowly and secretly,not wanting to rise any suspicion.  
And when the time came,they attacked.  
The fight was long and hard,but the monsters were simply not prepared for the war,  
they had lived in peace for so long that many had forgotten how to fight.  
But still,with their magic they were able to block off the humans.

But then,came that night.

The human king,wanting to end the war as soon as possible,  
found a way to sneak into the monster kings castle.  
He soon found the king,who was helpless against the human.  
He begged for mercy,he told the human king that the monsters did not want to fight,  
that they could still end this without violence.

The human however,did not listen.  
And that night,the monster king fell.

The rest of the monsters were hopeless without the guidance of their king,  
and the humans chased them to Mount Ebott.  
The humans had very little magicians among them,but those few that they had,  
with their determination,were enough to create a barrier so strong,  
that no monster was able to get through it.

And so the war ended,the humans were victorious,and the monsters,  
were left without a home.

However,what the human king had not know,was that the monster king had left something  
for his people,so that they could still have hope for the future.  
An heir.

Well,two actually,two skeleton boys.  
The older brother,Sans,was 10 years old,and his father had taught him everything he knew.  
The boy was very bright for his age,as well as mature,though his sense of humor  
was there to stay.

The younger,Papyrus,was only 2 years old and had only recently said his first word.  
Even if he was young,all the monsters around him seemed happier,he became  
a symbol of hope of sort.

Sans,was made a king,of course he did not do everything by himself.  
He had his advisor,Asgore,who had served his father for many years.  
A new royal scientist,Alphys,who even though young had proven herself to  
be deserving of the title.  
And Undyne,a teenage fish-monster was made the new captain of the royal guard,  
as well as the new bodyguard of prince Papyrus.

The following few years were spent building a new home into the underground,  
it took a long time,but finally after many years of hard work,they had created a new society,  
and it was decided,that if a human were to come down to their home,  
their soul would be put to good use.


	2. Help Arrives

"Papyrus!Get back here right now!"  
The castle halls peace was once again disturbed by a loud shout.  
The one making the awful sound was the one and only Undyne,  
the captain of the royal guard,as well as the bodyguard of prince Papyrus.

Speaking of the prince,he was currently hiding behind one of the large  
pilars,calming his breathing and trying to stop himself from laughing.  
Angering Undyne was risky,but it was the only way for the young  
skeleton to get some action in his live.  
His brother never let him out of the castle,  
the large garden behind the castle was the only exception,  
but as he grew older,he wanted more.

Over the years he had asked numerous times if he could leave,  
even for just a little while,but the answer was always the same.

"It's not me bro,it'll be better for you  
to stay here."

Papyrus did trust his brother,he knew Sans loved him  
and only wanted the best for him.  
But this felt..unfair.

"Ughhh!I swear if you don't come out right now i'm going to  
throw your spaghetti out the window!"

This made Papyrus gasp and he was about to scream back at Undyne,  
but his hand covered his mouth before he could do that.  
But of course Undyne had heard the gasp,so he quickly ran towards  
a pair of large doors.

"Papyrus!"

He made it just in time,he managed to push the doors closed,  
there was no way she could get in,even if she tried breaking the door  
the magic within the room would keep it together.  
He took a deep breath,taking in the fact that he had **MANAGED TO ESCAPE**  
 **FROM UNDYNE!**

Papyrus sat down on the ground,smiling at the sight of  
his favourite flowers,the garden was definetly his favourite part  
of the castle.  
He had so many memories here,how he and Sans used to play here,  
train and they often took naps as well.

The playing and training had stopped,but even now,  
when Sans had those very stressfull days,he would come to the  
garden,and nap with his brother.

This was also the only place where only the brother were allowed.  
Well,Asgore was an exception.

Papyrus wasn't a big fan of naps,but he really didn't have anything  
else to do. 

* * *

A knock on the door woke him up,he wasn't sure how long he had been  
sleeping,but since the drowsy feeling was rather strong,  
it must have been a few hours.  
"My prince,your brother is waiting in the dining room."  
A booming yet gental voice called from the other side,Papyrus stood up,  
his legs feeling a little numb,opening the door he was met with  
the familiar face of Asgore.

"*Yawn*What's for dinner?"  
He asked,rubbing his eyesockets.  
"Spaghetti,like you requested."

That was all that needed to be said.  
It didn't take long for Papyrus to get to the  
dining room,where his brother allready was,  
sitting in his chair.

"Hello brother!"  
Sans looked up,smiling at his brother.  
"Hi bro,heard you harrased Undyne again."  
Papyrus sat down,one of the servants brought his food,  
thanking the servant,Papyrus started eating.

"..Uhh,you know about that?"  
Sans smirked.  
"Undyne came to me earlier,screaming,told me to teach you a lesson  
or she'll do it herself."  
Papyrus gulped,Sans laughed.

"Sooo what?Are you so bored that you have to get Undyne  
on rambage to have fun."

Papyrus looked down,as if feeling ashemed.  
"..A little yes,it does get boring,since Undyne won't even train me anymore."  
The older skeleton seemed to tense at the mention of training.

"You don't really need to train anymore bro,your allready great."  
There was a moment of silence.  
"Undyne thinks i can do a lot better though."

The room seemed to grow colder,not by much but Papyrus  
had felt it so many times that he could recognise it easily.

"I don't see the point bro,why would you need to be better?"  
They both knew the answer,Papyrus didn't understand why Sans seemed  
to need a confrimation.  
"So i could be a royal guard,i don't exactly see  
the point in me just sitting here and doing nothing,  
i want to do something to help."

Sans let out a sigh.  
"Haven't we already talked about this like,  
a thousand times?"

"Yes,but."  
"And i always say the same thing,you say the same thing,so why not  
just let it be?I should get back,still got a lot of paper work."

Sans stood up,and turned to leave,but something tugged at his cloak,  
he turned his head to look at Papyrus,who was frowing,  
right eye light in bright orange.

"Sans,i am not a baby bones anymore,you should start treating me like an adult!"  
Sans seemed unimpressed.

"I can do something Sans!I can be usefull,i can help!  
But you just won't listen to me!"

"Paps,just listen."  
"No!You listen to me for a change!  
I can help!I really can,look!"

A bunch of bones formed around a small insect that had been flying  
around the room,forming a cage around it without harming the creature.  
"See?I have complete controll over it!With more training i can be  
something..something great!"

"Papyrus."  
Sans was inturrupted by his exited brother.  
"I could do so much!I could do something great!  
I could..maybe i could even catch a human!"

 **"PAPYRUS!"**  
The room froze,Papyrus did the same.  
He stared at his older brother,he could feel fear forming inside of him.  
Sure Sans could get annoyed,but he was never truly angry..  
he never yelled at Papyrus..  
His brothers face had changed,this was not the Sans he knew,  
his left eye glowed a very familiar shade of blue,but the eye itself looked,  
so alien to him.  
"You are not leaving this castle!You are not joining the guard!  
And you are not going anywhere near a human!"

They stood there,staring at each other.  
Sans was breathing heavily,in his anger he had summoned  
bunch of bones,which were now littered all over the walls and roof.

Papyrus could feel tears forming in his sockets,  
Sans seemed to notice as well,his expression softened,  
he reached a hand towards his brother.

"Papyrus?"  
The said skeleton rushed out of the room,storming through the halls,  
running past many guards and servants,who all looked confused.  
He ran staright into Asgore,who looked down at him like a worried parent.

"Papyrus?What is wrong?"  
He didn't get any answer,the young skeleton  
pushed past him,walking towards the large doors of the garden,  
the doors were slammed shut behind him.  
He stood there,leaning against the closed door,tears falling down slowly.  
He fell to the ground,sitting with his knees to his chest,  
crying for who knows how long.  
"It's not fair..He never listens to me."

Then,there was a voice,one he didn't recognise.  
"Howdy!"  
Papyrus looked up in suprise,  
tears still streaming down his face.  
There,among the flowers,was one he had never seen before,  
and it had a face!

"I'm Flowey the flower!I'm here to help."


	3. It's real

**IT SEEMS THAT I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT PAPYRUS,**  
 **IS 16 AND SANS IS 24,JUST LETTING YOU KNOW!**  
 **Quite fitting,i was listening to "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold**  
 **while writing this.**

* * *

Papyrus stared,eyesockets wide at the strange monster in front of him.  
"Wh..what?" The flower smiled brighter,tilting it's head to the side.

"I'm here to help you my friend!"It said with an awfully  
cheerfull voice.  
"You see,i happened to hear the little..disagreement your brother  
and you had,and i think he's being unfair!"  
Papyrus blinked.  
"Really?You do?" The flower nodded.  
"I think you should be out there,fulfilling your dream!  
Instead of sitting here,living your live by your brothers rules."

Papyrus wiped away the tears,giving the flower  
a confident grin.  
"Your right!" He then went quiet again.  
"But uhh..how am i supposed to get out?"  
The flower waved one of it's leaves dissmisevely.  
"Don't you worry your pretty little skull with that,i have a plan  
but we have to wait until the whole castle is asleep,  
otherwise we might get caught."

Papyrus frowned.  
Was it really right to sneak out without Sans knowing?  
He had tried to do it before when he was a child.  
But all of his attempts ended in failure.  
How was a flower going to get him out?  
"You should go get some sleep,and prepare a few supplies too,  
it's gonna be quite an adventure!Come back once everyone is asleep."

Papyrus nodded and rushed out of the room,not even noticing  
the confused looks the servant were giving him.  
He was too excited,after all,he was getting to go outside for the first time  
since..well,forever!

* * *

Papyrus managed only an hour of sleep,but that was okay since he barely slept  
anyways,so he spend the rest of his time packing necessary items.  
Some cinnamon bunnies,crab apples,a blanket,spaghetti of course!  
And some other items he thought could be usefull.

Soon enough he peeked out of his chamber,looking left and right.  
There was no one in the hallway which was lit by dim candle lights.  
He put on his "battle body" as he liked to call it,covering it with a cloak,  
he just couldn't pass on the opportunity to use the armor,the cloak..  
it just looked really cool.  
It could help with keeping his identity as a secret,  
but then again,there were only two skeletons in the entire Underground,  
it wouldn't take a genius to figure out who was under the cloak.

He quietly slipped out of his room,  
closing the door as carefully as he could.  
He managed to get through the nightguards without them noticing him.  
He soon reached the garden doors,making sure no one was close by,he opened it  
by just a fraction,and slipped inside.

"You made it!Good choice my friend!"  
The flower was in the same spot as earlier.  
"So what is your plan?"  
Papyrus asked as he kneeled down so it was easier to  
look at the flower.

It pointed towards the large wall that surrounded the castle.  
"I can use my powers to teleport you to the other side,  
it might be a little painfull though."  
Strangely the flower didn't stop smiling.

"Alright,i can take it!"  
The flower clapped his leaves together.  
"Excellent!Now stay still."

Then suddenly,Papyrus disappeared in a bright flash of light.  
Flowey smirked,going back Underground and then popping up in the  
darkest corner of the garden,getting ready to watch the show he had  
been dying to see for years.  
"This will be worth the wait."

* * *

It was dark,even darker..but somehow it got even more darker.  
The darkness seemed endless,it was so silent too,  
he couldn't even hear his own breathing.

Then,there was a voice.  
"SANS!"  
The skeleton turned,but saw nothing,then he heard it again.  
"SANS!"  
The scream played on replay,but it got louder,  
and more desperate,as if the one shouting was..in pain.

He then saw a person,almost the same size as him but not quite.  
A familiar looking figure,it came closer,and closer,  
he could make out the details now.  
He felt a shiver go down his spine.  
A human.

They smiled at him,then vanished.  
"Howdy!About time you got here!"  
Sans looked down,a very familiar flower had appeared right  
in front of him.  
"You.."  
His eye flared.

Flowey smirked.  
"Give me the souls you idiot."  
Sans grabbed Flowey from the stalk,pulling him up from the ground.  
"Why would i do that?You damn weed."  
Flowey smirked again,eyes gleaming.  
"Cause if you don't,your brother will be dust!"

The light coming from his eye stopped,  
his angry expression turned into a scared one.  
"Papyrus?"  
As if on cue,Flowey disappeared,and instead a gruesome creature  
stood in his place,but that wasn't even the worst part.  
Papyrus was there,trapped by those giant vines,his soul held  
held by the human he had seen earlier.

"SANS!HELP ME BROTHER!PLEASE!"  
But before Sans could even move,the human looked up at him,  
eyes burning red.  
they snapped the soul in half.  
"NO!"

Everything started fading,he saw the dust of his brother fall to the floor,  
he could hear Flowey's demonic laughter.  
The darkness grew,and yet another figure appeared.  
Where as the human and Flowey had shocked him,even scared him.  
This one,made his soul turn to ice.

His father,or what resembled him,he wasn't holding his physical form  
anymore,he was mostly made of black goo.  
His expression was one Sans had never seen on him before.  
Disappointment,shame,anger.  
No,it was rage.

"Y̰̤̜̬̓ͩͮ̊̆̾͌ō̯ǔ̻̙͍̣̮̅̀̓͢ ͎̘͆̀͠f̺͇̹̱ȧ̸͙̮̦̩i̡̼̙ͤ̏ļ̪̜͚͕̟ě̡͕̱̳̠̅͌̍ď͔̞͍̭͈̜̘̋.̤̮̉ͮͥ̈͌""

Sans couldn't move,it was as if gravity was pushing him down.

"Y̩̩̦̦̩̤̔ͩ͛̈͡óͫ̌̅̓ͣ҉u̙̘̖̱͇̣ͧͅ ͊ͪ̽̄̾ͧͧ҉̲̜̣͇w͈̮͚̬̪ͅē̤͔͚̱̆͑r̶̦̗̭̳̻̂͒̎͗e̗̮̩̤̯͠ͅ ͤ͑̓̒ͦ̀̂҉͔̰̱̲͖͓s̼̮̬͌ų͇͚͈͖̋̽͗̒p̛̲̩̼̾̏̅p͈̹̤͓͂ͅo̦͎̙̳̤͉̼ͨͥ̏ͧ̊ͤ̏͠ś̹̟̟̦͖ė̗̺d̗͇̯͑̏ͦ͝ ̔͑̍ͣ͏̺t͖͓̹̪̪͊̑̄́̆ͥͪò̷̙̳͙͉̤̥̏̐̉̚ ̷͙̜͉ͮ͗̚p̜͎̠̼̗̘ͅr̨̘̞̮̗̞̃ͣ̈ͪ́̉ͤo̧̻̺ͬͣ̾̊̏̓t̡̫̟̗͈̮̙ͤͤ̌̇̉ͦe̅̃̏͐̓͟ċ̝̠̻̦̯̠̖̽̓̑͆ẗ̠̻̩̫͠ ̞̜ͭ̄ͯ̀͑͟ȟ̤͇̦̋̆́̈́̄i̸̙̹̓͌͆͐ͤ͗ͨm̖̖͚ͬ̋̊.̯̪̳̯̬͑͂ͦͩ""

Sans didn't even notice the tears falling from his eyes,  
he tried to shield himself,covering his head with his arms.  
"No,no,i'm sorry..please,i'm sorry!"

His head hurt,he could hear Floweys laughter,  
his fathers enraged words,Papyrus screaming..

* * *

Sans jumped awake,holding his head in his hands,the tears were there,  
so was the pain.  
"Papyrus."  
He jumped out of bed,running down the hall to his brothers room.  
He threw the doors open,no Papyrus.  
"No.."  
He started running,a few guards yelled after him,someone commanded one of them  
to get Asgore.  
Sans pushed the garden doors open,running in,trying to catch his breath.  
His brother was nowhere to be seen.

He looked through the whole garden,every bush,every tree,  
but Papyrus was not there.  
He checked the magical barrier he had set around the  
castle,it seemed fine..But there was a single little hole on it. 

He fell to his knees,his whole body shook.  
"Your majesty!"  
Asgore came running in,kneeling next to him,shaking him gently.  
"What happened?!"  
Sans didn't move,but he glanced forward,and what he saw,  
confirmed that his nightmare was becoming reality.  
A hole on the ground,for any monster it would look like an ordinary  
hole,but Sans knew exactly who had made the hole.  
"Papyrus..he's gone,and a human has fallen Underground,  
i have to go after him."  
He stood up,all the shaking suddenly stopping,his expression  
was a determined one.

Asgore stopped him.  
"You cannot leave Sans,the kingdom needs you,let Undyne handle this,  
it's her job."  
Sans would have protested but he knew Asgore was right,  
like always.  
"Fine,but if Papyrus is not back by the morning i'm going  
after him myself."  
They exited the garden,neither noticed a small flower.  
who was silently laughing to himself.

* * *

Papyrus felt pain,it wasn't that bad,but it sure was annoying.  
He opened his eyes,and was met with the color purple.  
That was it,just purple.  
He sat up,rubbing the back of his skull where the pain seemed to be  
the worst at,Looking around,  
he saw that the walls were purple as well.  
The whole place was made out of stone.

He stood up,his legs were shaking slightly,but it wasn't really that bad.  
His bag was only a few feet away from him,he opened it and sure enough  
all the items were still there.  
"Where did that flower send me?"  
He wasn't that familiar with the Underground,since he only learned about  
it from his lessons,but this place was completely alien to him.  
Then it dawned on to him.  
He was out.

Papyrus jumped around like a child in a candy store,looking at everything  
like it was a blessing.  
He couldn't belive it!He was free!  
He only then noticed that there were two doors on each side of  
the room.  
"..Which way should i go?"  
He closed his eyes and spun around a few times,  
once he opened his eyes again,he saw the door that had light  
coming from the second room.  
"And so my adventure begins!"  
What was that light?It didn't seem like any light he had  
ever seen seemed,warmer.

This room wasn't purple,it wasn't even a real room,more like cave.  
He followed the light,and to his supprise stumbled agross a pile of  
flowers,the light was coming from the ceiling right above them.  
He walked closer and noticed something else besides the flowers.  
Someone was sitting by the flowers.  
"Hello?"  
The figure froze.  
"Are you here by yourself?"  
The figure didn't speak.  
Papyrus frowned,but stayed determined.  
"It's rude not to answer when someone asks something!"

There was a moment of silence.  
The person moved.


	4. To Snowdin!

The small creature turned,their eyes met for a brief second before the creature screamed,  
Papyrus screamed as well,the creature tried to hide among the flowers,they were shaking.  
Seeing that the creature was scared of him,Papyrus stopped screaming.

Once the screaming died out the creature peeked out from under the flowers,  
the two stared at each other,Papyrus sat down on the flowers next to the creature,  
who was still shaking.  
"Hello little friend,are you okay?"  
The skeleton tried to keep his volume low as to not scare the little one any further.  
They blinked.  
"I am the great Papyrus,and i am sorry if i scared you tiny…creature."

His only response was another blink.  
"I am not going to hurt you!You have my word!"

The creature slowly came out of their hiding place,once they were standing Papyrus  
opened his arms as an offering for a hug.  
The creature accepted the hug,their hands barely reacher Papyrus' spine,  
they were smaller than he first thought.  
He noticed they were still shaking,and now letting out tiny sobs.  
Papyrus rubbed his hand on the creatures back in a comforting way.

It took a while but the..child finally managed to calm down.  
"Are you better now?"  
They nodded,wiping away the rest of their tears.  
"Good,now why not introduce yourself?!"  
The child started making strange gestures with their hands,Papyrus knew this language!  
He had no idea how,but it could propably wait for later.

"Frisk."Was their name,and apperently they were a human from the surface.

"Wait,your a human!?"They nodded.  
Papyrus had often thought about humans and how they looked,  
but he would have never guessed they were this tiny or cute.  
He was supposed to catch a human!But how could he,from what he heard the humans  
weren't treated very nicely by the guard.

"Do you want to go home?"  
Frisk froze for a moment,then nodded their head,looking determined.

Perhaps..if he helped the to the barrier,they could ask Sans to let them go home!  
And Papyrus could finally show his brother that he wasn't helpless!  
"Human!I the great Papyrus,will help you get home!"

Frisk smiled,they hugged Papyrus' legs,trying to show how grateful they were.  
"No need to thank me Frisk!This is what heroes do,and the great Papyrus is a true hero!"

The two left the strange room,looking around the are,which was apperently called  
"ruins" that's what one of the froggits said as at least.  
The puzzles were easy,the duo solved them with relative ease,which was kind of a dissapointement  
for Papyrus,but he was pleasently suprised when Frisk told him they enjoyed puzzles.

"Frisk,do you like spaghetti?"  
The following hand gestures told him that they did indeed also enjoy spaghetti.  
"Wowie!We were destined to meet human!I am happy to have a friend like you!"  
Frisk smiled at him,they asked him a question,using their hands of course.

"Well..i do have my brother,but he's just so busy these days…he doesn't seem to do anything  
but make rules!And Undyne just keeps shouting all the time!Who does that!?

Asgore is nice of course,but he always seems like he's hiding something from me.."  
Ha hadn't even realized he'd stopped,his skull was lowered in thought.  
Frisk tugged on his scarf,which brought him back from his thoughts.  
"Oh,my apologies Frisk,let's just keep going!"  
Frisk raised an eyebrow,but followed the skeleton anyways.

The two kept walking,coming agross a monster every now and then,most of them fled the fight  
after noticing Papyrus,the rest were just having too much fun fighting the human.

They found some candy in one of the rooms,they of course took just one like the  
sign told them used some of the gold Papyrus had to buy spider donuts.

Frisk tugged on Papyrus' scarf again,the skeleton turned to look at them.  
"Yes Frisk?"  
They held something in their hands,a toy knife to be exact.  
"Where did you find that?"  
They pointed towards the path in front of them,Frisk ran forward,exited to show the place  
they found only minutes earlier,Papyrus followed right behind them.  
However,they were soon stopped by a large,white furry goat-like monster.

"Oh,hello children."  
She greeted them,her voice kind and comforting.  
She took a good look at them,and gave a light gasp.  
"A human and a skeleton..i have surely seen everything now,  
what are you two doing here?"

Frisk stayed close to Papyrus,though the monster seemed very nice  
they could feel something off about her.  
"The great Papyrus,who is me,is here for an adventure,my friend Frisk here  
fell here,and i am trying to help them get home!"

She let out a small laugh.  
"That's very noble of you Papyrus,my name is Toriel,  
would you two like to come to my home?You must be tired."  
She knelt down and offered her hand to Frisk,who slowly grabbed it.  
"It's nice to meet you both."

She lead them to a small yet nice house,as soon as they entered Frisk ran to the kitchen.  
"They must smell the pie,sit down please."  
Soon enough all three of them were sitting on the table,all with slices of cinnamonpie and cups of tea.  
Toriel broke the silence with an unexpected question.  
"Papyrus..do you remember me?"  
The skeleton rubbed his chin and shook his head.  
"No,am i supposed to?!Oh no,i forgot about you!..How do you know me?"  
Toriel gave a small smile.  
"I actually used to work in the castle,i usually took care of you when you were still a baby..  
i'm guessing Asgore nor Sans talk about me.."

"No,were you friends or something?"  
Toriel sighed sadly,even little Frisk stopped eating her pie when they heard it.  
"Asgore is my ex husband..your brother and i were friends,great friends actually..but we had an,  
of course took his side and i just..had to get away."

Frisk stood from their seat and took a hold of Toriel's hand,  
once they had her attention they made a silly face.  
She chuckled.  
"Thank you my child…you two must understand,i can't let you leave,it's too dangerous."

They both were shocked.  
"Dangerous!?There's no danger,Toriel Frisk must get home and i."  
He was interrupted by Toriel,her voice still calm but there was fear as well.  
"No,they won't let Frisk leave..even if you manage to get past the guards,  
your brother will not allow fact i'm sure he's waiting right outside the Ruins door."

Frisk and Papyrus looked at each other,Papyrus seemed confused where as Frisk seemed to be  
even more determined than before.

Frisk looked at Toriel,then started making the gestures,Toriel seemed suprised,  
but seemed to translate them just fine.  
"Child..many other before you have tried the same,what makes you so sure that you'll make it?"  
Frisk took a hold of Papyrus' hand then puffed out their chest.  
Toriel sighed.

"It seems that i cannot change your mind child…very well,  
but i will come with you,if that skeleton is indeed outside you will get back inside alright?"  
Frisk nodded.  
Toriel led them down the stairs,they soon came to a large door,  
it seemed impossible to move.  
Toriel somehow opened it just a crack,she peeked out of the crack,once she was sure  
nothing was there she opened it more,once fully open they were greeted with a frozen landscape.

"Please children,be careful."  
"Don't worry Toriel,careful is my middle name!Well,when it isn't danger,or spaghetti master,  
and i'm sure Asgore called me Gaster once,but we will be fine!"

Toriel smiled at them,and gave both a hug before they ran off to the snow. 

Toriel stood by the door,enjoying the cold,fresh air of Snowdin,  
deep in thought.  
"Should i..it's been so long.."  
She looked towards the way the two had taken,then looked back towards the Ruins.  
"I'm not letting the past bother me any longer."  
She went back to the Ruins,but left the door open wide.


	5. Trouble approaching,her name's Undyne

Walking through the snow covered land was harder than Frisk first thought,  
they were simply too short and kept sinking in the snow,so for the time being they  
settled with sitting on Papyrus' shoulders.

The forest was completely silent,and send a shiver down Frisk's spine,  
and it wasn't because of the cold,they had wrapped themselves around Papyrus'  
scarf,which produced enough warmth for them.

They hadn't walked for that long,it didn't feel like it at least,and they couldn't even see  
the Ruins door anymore.  
Frisk spotted something in the distance.  
They pat the skeleton's skull,trying to get his attention.  
"Yes Frisk?"  
Frisk pointed towards the direction where they had spotted something,  
they were not alone.

The silence of the forest was no more,they both could hear a soft humming kind of sound,  
it sounded familiar to Papyrus but he wasn't sure how.  
Frisk saw something again,something moving among the trees.  
Quickly,they told Papyrus that they should hide,which they did.  
The two hid behind a large boulder,which was big enough to hide them both.,  
they could hear The humming get louder.

Once they saw what was making the noise Frisk started shivering and tried to hide behind Papyrus' head,  
while Papyrus himself was trying to keep his suprised gasp to himself.

Three giant skulls floated in the air in a triangle formation,the one in the front  
was bigger than the other 's eyes turned blue in a turned slowly,it's eyes seemed to  
pierce through the boulder they were hiding behind,and for a moment the  
human and the skeleton could have sworn they had been spotted.

The creatures eye's returned back to their original white color,  
it gave a deep hum to the other two and they floated deeper into the forest.

Once they were gone from sight Papyrus let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been hoding,  
Frisk uncurled from their little ball and allowed a small smile of relife form on their face.

"Those were my brother's blasters,seems like Toriel wasn't entirely wrong.."

They continued walking through the forest,to their suprise they found more puzzles.  
The first had shocked them,literally,since it was an invisible electricity maze.  
They made a mistake when they picked up the odd orb laying on the snow,and  
walking over the maze while holding they realized their mistake and left the  
orb in the snow on their next try.  
"Strange."  
Papyrus mumbled out.  
"This puzzle seems really familiar.."Then it clicked.  
"Wait!This is my puzzle!"  
He was correct,Papyrus could remember coming up with this puzzle a few years back,  
along with few guards in Snowdin had been trying to capture a human back then,  
but were having some difficulties,and Sans wasn't very happy about that.  
Young Papyrus,wanting to help his brother,had the brilliant idea of using his amazing puzzle  
making abilities to create whole new puzzles for the human,so when they failed they could be captured.  
Sans had appreciated it,but by the time Papyrus was done with them the human had been caught.  
Seeing the dissapointment on his brother's usually happy face,Sans told him he would get  
his puzzles to Snowdin,in case another human came.  
Seems like his brother never stopped keeping his promises.

The second puzzle was much more fun for them,it took a while to get the snowball into  
the holesincet they lost their sense of time while pushing the snowball at each other.  
They had expected a puzzle to appear again,but instead they were met with a plate of spaghetti.  
"Wowie!Even my spaghetti trap is here!"  
Unforunetly the spaghetti was so frozen that it was stuck to the table,  
it took Frisk a while to calm Papyrus.

The spaghetti was soon forgotten when they stumbled across another puzzle,  
once they had all the snow off of the map it was rather easy to find the lever,  
but still neither could remember the last time they had had so much fun.  
However their fun was cut short when two guards, Dogamy and Dogaressa appeared.

"What's that smell?"  
They sniffed the two of them and pointed their axes towards Frisk,who even though nervous,  
refused to back down.  
"This smell,it must be the human that captain told us about."  
"The other one..it must be the prince!"

Dogaressa gave a fast bow,while her husband made sure Frisk stayed still.  
"Our captain send a message to all the guards,she told us you were kidnapped,  
we're glad to see your alright."  
Both Papyrus and Frisk blinked.  
"Kidnapped?No,you have it all wrong!The human has done nothing wrong!"

"We have our command,and we will do as we were told."  
The fight screen flickered on,A red and an orange hearts glowed in the box.  
Frisk automatically pressed the mercy button,but the guards attacked anyways.

Their attacks were all aimed at Frisk,who managed to dodge them with only a hit or two.  
Frisk looked through the act option,suddenly they started rolling in the snow and  
signed "play along." to Papyrus.  
The dogs seemed confused,they re-sniffed Frisk.  
"What!Smells like a…."  
"Are you actually a little puppy!?"

"Yes!"  
Papyrus shouted.  
"Their actually a puppy,this was all just a test!"  
Frisk pet the two dogs,they seemed amazed,finally they were allowed to spare them.

Once the fight screen was gone Frisk let out a breath of relife.  
"Dogs can pet other dogs?"  
"A new world has opened up for us…Thanks weird puppy!"  
And with that they walked away.

"That turned out better than i expected!"

The next two puzzles were done in no time,the stepping puzzles were no match for these two,the one with color tiles wasn't even turned on,which sure saved them some time.  
The other guards they met were easier to deal with than Dogaressa and Dogamy.  
Finally,they saw the Snowdin town,they wandered around, receiving weird glances every now and then.  
Frisk tugged on Papyrus' scarf again.  
"What is it Frisk?"  
Their stomach answered for them.  
"So your hungry?.."

There were two options,either buy something from the shopkeeper,  
or the logal grill.  
Papyrus grimaced at the thought,Sans would have someone get him food from this specific grill  
as often as possible,he said they had the best ketchup.  
"What would you like?"  
Frisk seemed to favor the grill,which Papyrus was not very happy about,he didn't want to step into that  
grease-hole.

"Here."  
He gave Frisk some of the gold they had gotten from the previous fights with the guards.  
"I'll go get something from the shop,you eat your grease,but please make it quick."  
Frisk just nodded and ran off,while Papyrus himself headed to the shop.

Once inside he was met with a bunny monster,they seemed quite common around Snowdin.  
"What can i get you sweetie?"  
Looking around the shop,Papyrus settled on a few cinnamon bunnies,and the manly looking bandana,  
it would help help Frisk on their travels.  
And they would look absolutely adorable wearing it.

Once he got everything he walked out of the shop and headed to Grillby's,  
unfortunetly Frisk wasn't there anymore.  
He groaned and walked up to the man who he assumed to be Grillby.  
"How you seen a tiny creature,about this size,blue sweater with purple stripes,  
eyes closed no matter what?"  
Grillby used the same signs as Frisk,they had left only few minutes before Papyrus walked in,  
and seemed to be heading towards Waterfall with some kid.  
"Thank you!

The young skeleton ran out of the grill,the monsters quickly got out of his way,  
some angry and some wondering where this strange monster was going with such a hurry.  
Papyrus entered the Waterfall area,he took a quick look at his surrounderings.  
It was really dark here,the only light coming from the strange flowers,  
which he assumed to be echo flowers.  
"Frisk!?"  
No response.  
"Hmph,if i was a tiny human,where would i be?"

Since there wasn't much to see by the entrence he kept going forward.  
He stopped to ask a monster he came across if they had seen his friend,  
they had passed by just moments before Papyrus.  
He soon saw a large waterfall,and by it was a box which he recogniced.

He took a look inside and found a small bag of fries.  
"They couldn't even finish."  
Suddenly there was a sound,laughter to be exact.  
"Frisk?!"  
Papyrus ran towards the sound,dodging the rocks falling down the waterfall,  
the room was dark,he could barely make out the tall grass.  
There was some movement there,which he assumed to be his missing human friend.  
He was about to call out to them,but stopped himself when he saw a figure  
above the grass.

It was Undyne,and even with her armor on Papyrus knew she was not  
in a good mood.


	6. More exposition

Undyne stood still,looking down at the grass beneath her,the spear in her hand ready to strike.  
It was obvious that the human was hiding there,to Papyrus at least,he hoped it wasn't as  
clear to Undyne.  
She stood up,her spear disappeared and she took a few steps back,and vanished into the shadows  
of Waterfall.

Papyrus ran straight to the grass patch after he was sure Undyne was gone,  
he didn't want to get into any trouble with her,and seeing her in her armor,with her  
spear and everything was very unnerving to him.  
Was she going to hurt Frisk?

There was movement in the grass,Papyrus snapped out of his thoughts and  
called out.  
"Frisk?!"  
Sure enough,it was his human friend,shaking and sweating,and just like Grillby said,  
a monster child was standing in front of them.  
"Who are you?"  
The child asked,Papyrus knelt in front of Frisk,who immediately wrapped their tiny arms  
around him,they were still shaking but there was a smile on their face,  
smile that expressed their excitment of having been in such a dangorous situation,  
and coming out of it okay.  
"I,am the great Papyrus!"  
He then turned his attention to Frisk.  
"Why didn't you wait for me human?I thought i told you to wait for me."  
Frisk signed an apology to him,then explained how the monster kid had showed up  
and asked if they wanted to see the cool Undyne,they were supposed to get back  
before Papyrus could notice they were gone.

"Well,at least your alright,that's whats important!"  
Frisk nodded and they turned to look at the monster kid.  
"Hmmmm..you look kinda familiar..nah,i'll remember it later anyways!  
I'm gonna go watch Undyne beat some bad guys,see ya later!"  
The kid runs deeper into the darkness of Waterfall,leaving the human and the skeleton by themselves.

"We better get going Frisk,who knows what we will see!"  
They nodded,and the two of them continued their little adventure.

The flower puzzles were tricky,but with two puzzle masters it didn't take too long till they figured  
them out.  
The next room was absolutely stunning,the roof glimmered,the shimmering rocks  
made it far easier to see in the darkness,the echo flowers helped too,  
Frisk ran to the telescope so they could take a better look,but they frozen and  
started signing again.  
"Check the wall."  
Papyrus tilted his head in confusion,but did as told and sure enough,  
there was a secret door on the wall,they came to a pier,there was strage writing on the wall,  
but they disregarded it and continued on their way,but Frisk could have sworn that they heard  
humming somewhere in the darkness.  
Speaking of darkness,it was almost impossible to see in the next room.  
There was a flash of blue behind one of the stone pilars,and a spear flew right in front of Frisk.  
They screamed and ran to Papyrus,who looked towards the pilars,Undyne was  
impossible to miss.  
He was about to tell her to stop,when Frisk screamed again,he turned and saw his brother's  
blasters coming towards them at a great speed,he panicked and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.  
The spears kept coming,much smaller than the first and were all aiming at the little human's head.  
Papyrus held Frisk against his chest,he shouted at the blasters,trying to get them to stop,  
but they didn't listen.

They soon ran straight into another patch of grass,Papyrus kept himself as low as possible,  
he tripped and Frisk felt air leave their body as Papyrus fell on top of them,Papyrus was  
going to stand up when Frisk grabbed his arm and shushed him.  
They stayed on the ground and listened as the heavy footsteps and the humming  
of blasters got closer,until they stopped only a feet or so away from them.

Silence,and then a high pitched "ouch!" filled the air.  
Frisk and Papyrus stayed down until no more humming nor footsteps were heard,  
when they finally got away from the grass,the monster child from before ran over to them.  
"Yo…did you guys see that!?Undyne just…TOUCHED ME!I'm never washing my face ever again…!"  
Papyrus felt a chill run down his spine,he knew too well what Undyne did with those filthy hands.  
"Man,are you you were standing just a LITTLE bit closer…!Yo,don't worry!  
I'm sure we'll see her again!"

The excitment on the child's face turned to confusion in a flash.  
"Weird skull thingies though,i thought only the king had those…Undyne is so awesome  
that she has some too!That must be it!"  
And as soon as he finished,he ran forwards before tripping and falling face first.

"Are you alright?"  
Papyrus asked,kneeling to see if there was any damage,but the child was up in mere seconds.  
"Yeah,see you guys later!"

The child was gone before they could say anything else.  
The two of them kept going,most of the monsters were peacefull,not all of course.  
They stopped by the glowing river,Frisk finished their fries to Papyrus'  
joy and disgust.  
Oniosan was an..intresting encounter to say the least,  
they soon came agross a statue,Frisk pitied it and gave one of the umbrellas that  
they found in the next room to it,the beautiful music coming from the music box  
echoed through the otherwise quiet area.

Once again,they met up with the monster child.  
"Yo!You got an umbrella?"  
The human and the skeleton were both startled by the sudden voice,  
but got over it quickly.  
"Yes we do!Would you like to come with us?"  
The child grinned.  
"Awesome,Thanks!"  
The child kept talking on and on about how cool Undyne was,and Papyrus  
joined right in,telling him little things about her that not many people knew.  
"She also tends to hum when she thinks no ones around,it's always the same two songs,  
she's rather loud when she does it though,and she fights with an invisible enemy!"  
The child's grin grew more and more as Papyrus told him more about the fish monster.  
Their little chatting stopped when they saw the castle and the city around it in the distance,  
Frisk watched in awe,while the monster child seemed rather bored,as if he had seen it a million  
times already.  
Papyrus however,felt homesick,guilty,and even lonely.  
Sure it was great to finally be as outside as you could get in the Underground,  
but he had spend his whole live in that one place,it felt weird to be so far from it.  
He had left without having his brothers permission,he hadn't even left a note or anything!  
Sans must be worried.  
Papyrus groaned and covered his eye sockets with his hand,he hadn't thought this through!  
Sans must have thought he was kidnapped,thats what the guards back in Snowdin had thought.  
Sans' blasters were following them,looking for him and making sure he was alright.  
He was an awful brother.  
But he wasn't going to stop now!The blasters had seen him,so had Undyne,  
surely they would let Sans know he was ,he had a mission  
and he wasn't going to back away from it!

The three of them came to a stop when a wall blocked their path,Papyrus lifted Frisk up first.  
"You go ahead Frisk!"  
Frisk ran off and Papyrus lifted the monster child up before climbing up himself.  
Frisk let out a scream.  
"Frisk?!"Papyrus ran towards the voice,he now stood on a wooden platform,  
Frisk was running for their live as blue spears kept flying towards them.  
"Is that Undyne?!Why's she attacking them?"

Papyrus didn't even answer,he ran after Frisk,screaming for them to keep running and that  
they would be safe soon.  
He then turned his attention to Undyne who was running on the lower platform.  
"Undyne!Stop!"  
She either hadn't heard him or ignored him,her attacks started getting faster and  
the spears seemed to multiply.  
He lost sight of them,the platform was a maze,the monster child ran up to him.  
"There!That's a dead end,i saw them go there!"  
When Papyrus found the two he screamed.  
"UNDYNE!"  
The captain didn't turn to face him,but when he tried to get closer she blocked his path with her arm.  
"Stay back Papyrus,it's time to end this!"  
Papyrus was going to tell Undyne otherwise,but before he could a loud "crack!" ran through the air.  
The platform broke and it fell down,taking Frisk with it.  
"FRISK!"Before Undyne could stop him,Papyrus jumped right after the human,  
Undyne shouted after him,but before he could make them out,everything turned to black. 

The first thing Papyrus saw when he woke up was Frisk,laying on top of him,  
curled up on his chest.  
"Frisk?"  
He satu p with little difficulty,his spine hurt,he then realized that they had fallen on top of  
yellow flowers,they were surrounded by water and piles of..something.  
Frisk stirred.  
"Are you okay?"  
They nodded,but when they tried to stand they almost fell over,so Papyrus  
had to carry them again.  
"..Do you know what these are?"  
He pointed to the piles,Frisk smiled and started signing.  
"Human objects?Wowie!Let's take a look!"  
Most of the objects they found were damaged somehow,but they did find some  
that were intact,some clothes,strange packets that held human sweets,and some strange toys,  
among them were action figures,similar to the ones Papyrus had back home.

By the time they finished,Frisk was starting to get tired.  
But before they could find any place to rest,a training dummy attacked.  
"Hahaha…think you can leave without a fight huh?!I am a ghost that lives in a dummy,  
and you two try to leave without my permission?!Think again!"

The battle started,Papyrus tried to mercy the dummy,but it would have none of it.  
Frisk was too tired to battle,they had to get away,but there was no flee option.  
Before the dummy could attack,someone shouted from the distance.  
"Hey dummy!You bothering some kids again?!"  
An old looking turtle monster came into view,the dummy flinched and floated away.  
"Damn it old man!Go back to your cave to rot!"  
The turtle glared at the dummy,then turned to look at Papyrus.  
"Mind telling me why the prince is so far from castle?And with a human kid no less."  
His voice was raspy and his tone far from serious.  
Papyrus explained everything to the monster,who told them his name was Gerson.  
He led them to a cave where he kept a shop,once the story was over Gerson sat down  
and started his own.  
"It's good to see that your okay,Undyne was fuming when she came and told me  
her version,that girls always been a hothead."  
Papyrus' eyes brigthtened.  
"You know Undyne?!"  
Gerson chuckled.  
"Know her?I'm the one who trained her,with Asgore when i was the captain of the royal guard."  
Papyrus tilted his head in confusion,Frisk just sat silently and drank their sea tea.  
"You seem confused,let me explain. 

I served the king for many years,many years before your brother or you were even born!  
I'm not a boss monster like Asgore or the late king,but monsters live long lifes as it is,  
Asgore the king and i were good friends,heck i was there when your brother was created!  
We started training Undyne when she was still a little fishy,once the war hit i was gone  
for months,while the king stayed in the capital with Asgore,who kept training Undyne in case something  
happened to many fights i returned with only three other monsters,we had to retreat.  
We were on our way to tell the king of our defeat..but when we got there..there was only dust left.

I was devastated,not only our king was dead,but i had lost a dear friend as well.  
I told the guards to search the castle for the human who did this,but they were already gone.  
We then came to the realization that we had not seen our prince's,so we started looking.

I found you and your brother in the kings laboratory.  
Asgore was holding you both tightly,trying to stop Sans' crying even if he was crying himself.  
The humans came for us soon,all the monsters were gathered and marched to mount Ebott,  
Asgore and i kept you two hidden until we were trapped,in case the humans  
would do the same to you as they did to your father.

Once trapped,we revealed you to the rest of monster kind,not many knew that  
our king has heirs,he had kept you hidden,as if he knew something like this would happen.  
The monsters had hope again,Sans took the crown and i..left my position,which he then  
gave to Undyne,i didn't really see you two after that,Asgore visited me from time to time,  
and Undyne has a house here,so she's a common visitor.

I remember Asgores last visit..about 12 years ago,he didn't say much,  
just that his wife left and that he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing,staying loyal to the king.  
I was shocked to say the least,what could have happened that made him doubt his vow to the king?  
I didn't see him after that,only news i got from him came through Undyne,and even then they were rare."

They sat in silence,Frisk was still tired but didn't want to be rude,so they  
kept themselves awake.  
Papyrus was going to ask something when Gerson stood up and headed deeper into the cave.  
"You two can stay here for a while,the kid seems tired,c'mon,  
Undyne will find you if you stay there."

Papyrus took Frisk and followed the old monster deeper into the cave,  
once they were both laying on the bed,Gerson headed back towards the shop part of the cave.  
"Wait!"  
He turned when Papyrus called out.  
"..Sans never talks about our dad..what was he like?"  
Gerson chuckled and gave the young skeleton a warm smile.  
"From what i've seen,he was quite a lot like you,just a bit more..secretive."  
Before Papyrus could ask what he meant by that,Gerson was already gone.  
Papyrus sighed and looked down at Frisk,who was sleeping all spread out on the bed.  
He smiled and decided that a light nap couldn't hurt.


	7. Getting closer

When Papyrus woke up Gerson walked in and was suprised to see him awake,  
since he had been asleep for mere 30 minutes,but he assured the old monster that it  
was normal for him.  
Papyrus tried to get more information from Gerson,but didn't want to appear rude,  
so he stopped the moment Gerson said it wasn't his place to tell him the rest  
of the story.  
He really had to have a talk with Sans once they got to the capital.

Undyne had indeed stopped by,screaming and asking every monster if they had seen a skeleton.  
Gerson told her he had seen them head towards Hotland,but it had been quite a while ago.  
Undyne would most likely report to the castle next,and if they had any luck they would  
get to Hotland before she got back.  
Undyne couldn't stand the heat,she could make it to the lab,  
but she really couldn't walk around in Hotland,so they would have less things to worry about.

They let Frisk sleep a bit longer so they would get the rest they needed.  
But soon they had to leave,they thanked Gerson and continued on their way.  
Frisk was happy to explore Waterfall with the threat of Undyne attacking  
was much less likely.  
Temmies appeared to be their favourite monsters so far.  
(not counting the great Papyrus of course)  
They even found a village full of Temmies.  
Leaving the village was difficult,since neither could stop petting and cuddling  
the little monsters.  
They did manage to leave,once they rememberd they didn't have much time,  
but Frisk could see someone following them.  
They weren't sure though,so they tried to forget about it.  
But as the footsteps got closer they grew nervous,and then even Papyrus noticed  
they weren't alone.

"Who's there?"  
The skeleton asked,they looked into the darkness,the lanterns weren't  
brining much light.  
But whoever was there heard them,and came closer.

It was a Temmie,with a surprisingly serious face.  
"Hi,i'm Bob."  
Both Papyrus and Frisk were suprised not only by the calm tone this Temmie had,  
but also how it spoke in clear sentences.  
Papyrus gathered himself quickly and reminded himself that it was rude to stare.  
"Hello Bob!I am Papyrus,and this is Frisk.  
Why were you following us?"  
Bob kept his poker face on.  
"I'm tired of the Temmie village,and the other Temmies,you two seemed like  
you had more brains,so i thought maybe i could join the group,if that's okay?"  
The human and the skeleton looked at each other,then squealed like  
fangirls who got to meet their idol.  
Before Bob could step away,he was caught in the embrace of the lanky skeleton.  
"Of course!We would be honored if you joined us!  
This is so cool!It's like one of those video games Alphys plays!"  
Frisk smiled and Bob just groaned,wondering if this was such a good idea after all.

Papyrus explained the situation to Bob,who politely listened to the story  
and only asked questions after Papyrus was done.  
"So,are you sure the captain won't bother us?  
I'd rather not get in trouble with her."  
Frisk nodded.  
"Okay,i belive you human."

"WAIT!"  
Frisk and Papyrus turned in a flash to see who was shouting,while Bob merely  
sat down and looked over his shoulder.  
It was the monster child.  
"Finally..i.i found.. give me..a minute."  
The poor child was exhausted,he fell on his butt and tried to catch his breath.  
Frisk patted him on the back and asked if Papyrus still had some water,  
which he did.  
Frisk held the bottle for the boy,who drank the water like he hadn't  
had any in days.  
"Thanks,i feel a lot better already."  
Frisk gave the boy a smile and passed the bottle back to Papyrus.  
"..I saw what happened with Undyne earlier,the whole falling thing i mean.  
She told me to stay away from the human..i tried to tell her you were pretty cool,  
but she didn't listen."  
The child lowered his head,Frisk pet his back again,and Papyrus kneeled in front of him.  
While Bob listened from afar.  
"It's alright child,Undyne is just stressed,she has a job to do after all!"  
Monster kid lifted his head again,and looked right at Papyrus.  
"..I swear i know you from somewhere,i wish i didn't have such a bad memory."  
Papyrus started sweating slightly,he cleared his throat and spoke again.  
"There's nothing wrong with that!I tend to forget things too,  
even the greatest people have their weak points!"

The bright smile they had seen on the child before appeared again.  
"Thanks!Your both pretty cool!Even cooler than Undyne!  
I have to go now,i was supposed to go home,but i had  
to see ya guys again!See ya!"  
The child ran back the way he came,this time not slipping and falling on his face.

Bob coughed.  
"Are we going now?"

* * *

(In the capital)

Undyne stormed into the castle,making every monster inside flinch and get out  
of her way as she made her way deeper into the castle.  
Even the guards,who had trained for years,not only how to fight,but also  
to keep calm and collected no matter how bad things were,  
were now sweating and shaking as their captain cursed as she walked past them.  
"I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!FUCKING HELL!WHY DID I FAIL!?  
I HAVE ONE FUCKING JOB AND SOMEHOW ONE GOD DAMN HUMAN,  
NOT ONLY GETS AWAY!BUT GETS AWAY TWICE!  
AND TAKES PAPYRUS WITH THEM!URRRGHHHH!"

The whole castle heard her,once they heard the part about the human getting away,  
with the prince no healers rushed to the throne room,  
in case they would be needed later.  
Asgore was waiting in front of the door of the throne room,  
keeping himself calm,most monsters would be terrified in his shoes,  
but he found Undyne's anger amusing.  
"I take it you had some difficulties?"  
If he was anyone else,he would have been thrown through the window.  
"WHERE COULD YOU GET SUCH AN IDEA?!"  
Asgore closed his eyes and gave her a warm smile.  
"Undyne please,i doubt there's anything to worry about,  
besides,the human doesn't seem too bad."

Undyne raised an eyebrow.  
"And how would you know?"  
Asgore hummed.  
"I just have a feeling."  
Undyne was about to say something,when Asgore opened the door slightly so his head fit in.  
"Undyne is back my king,i'll send her in."  
He gestured her to go in,she gave him a quick glare and stepped inside,  
the door was shut behind her.  
It wasn't that Undyne was scared of the king,but even she had to admit that  
his behavior could be..disturbing.

Sans sat on the throne,actually sat on it.  
Usually he would be laying on it,  
with his legs hanging on the armrest.  
He had shadows under his eyesockets,more so than usual,  
showing that he hadn't been sleeping,which was unheard of.  
Undyne had to wonder how Asgore convinced him to let her  
take care of the human and get Papyrus back.

They stayed there for a while,just staring at each other,Undyne wasn't sure  
if she should start speaking,explain what had happened,but she felt like  
it wasn't a good idea.

"..Are you going to tell me what happened or?.."  
Undyne cleared her throat.  
"I saw the human in Waterfall,and everytime i did i tried to take their soul..but.  
I failed,as for Papyrus i managed to get him to safety,  
but the bridge broke and he..jumped after the human."

Either Undyne was seeing things or the king was trying to calm  
himself by breathing deep,she didn't comment on it.  
"..Where are they now?"  
"Gerson saw them heading towards Hotland,i already send guards there to find them,  
and Alphys is searching for them with her cameras."  
Sans let out a quiet chuckle.  
"That was unnecessary."  
Undyne raised an eyebrow and was about to speak again but was  
interrupted.  
"I'm taking care of this myself."  
Sans stood up and headed towards the side door,but was yet again stopped by Asgore.  
"..Sans,i know you only want to get your brother back to safety,  
but we both know that this is not an ordinary human."  
Asgore gestured Undyne to leave,which she did.

Sans frowned.  
"Asgore,i have dealt with humans before,my LV is higher than i would like to  
admit.I will not let that human get any farther."

"That human is determined Sans..just like they were."  
This caught Sans' intrest.  
"You've been watching them with Alphys haven't you?"  
Asgore lowered his head slightly,but nodded.

"I know you can beat them,but with that DETERMINATION,they won't give up,  
i don't think this human wants any harm,but there is always a chance.  
And if by chance,you die,the monster will be left without a king,  
and we both know that your brother is not ready to take  
such weight on his shoulders."

Sans' eyesockets were empty,the room was dead quiet.  
"Then what do you think we should do?"  
Asgore let out a sigh of relife.  
"I will see this human,and judge them."  
Sans nodded and walked towards the door.  
"..You really need to let go of the past Asgore".

Asgore smiled.  
"So should you."


End file.
